This laboratory has been involved in trying to improve the therapeutic efficacy of anti-neoplastic agents by administering them intraperitoneally via semi-permanent dialysis catheters to patients with tumor confined to the intra-abdominal space. We have finished clinical trials of methotrexate and 5-FU and are currently conducting phase I trials of adriamycin and phase II trials of i.p. 5-FU. Pharmacologic studies are being conducted to define the transport of these drugs across the human peritoneum, measure the possible first pass hepatic clearance and levels of hepatic perfusion, and correlate drug levels to clinical efficacy and toxicity.